


Полярная звезда

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, coffee shop AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс не может перестать думать о своей кофейне.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Полярная звезда

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение командного низкорейтингового драббла [«Малая медведица»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051622).
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

— Какого хрена?

Бен так и уставился на Хакса, который нависал над ним, упираясь руками в грудь. Лишь румянец на его щеках и слегка взомкшая челка говорили о том, в каком на самом деле пикантном положении они сейчас находились.

— Ну, твой хрен сейчас во мне, и поверь, я его очень хорошо чувствую.

Хакс облизнулся и двинул бедрами, так что Бену немедленно захотелось подмять строптивца под себя и оттрахать так, чтобы тот орал и меньше болтал во время секса. Но, собрав остатки разума, Соло все же сдержал порыв. Хакс выебать себя подобным образом даст, но кукситься будет еще неделю. Сегодня была его очередь управлять, даже в такой диспозиции, так сказать. 

— Ты все время думаешь о своей кофейне?

Бен не выдержал и положил руки на бедра Хакса, намекая, что сам насадит его, если тот еще раз отвлечется.

— Я просто поделился идеей.

Однажды Хаксу надоело, что Бен мотается туда-обратно между Штатами и Великобританией, и Хакс переехал к нему с намерением открыть собственное кафе без надзора семьи. Бен назвал бы это позорным бегством, если бы не был слишком счастлив, когда Хакс переступил порог его квартиры да так и остался.

— Хорошо, называй свое кафе хоть «Колечко Сатурна», мне без разницы.

Яйца уже ныли от возбуждения, которое и не собиралось спадать. Хакс был идеально узок для него. Боже, он там начнет двигаться уже или нет? От нетерпения Бен вскинул бедра и с удовольствием отметил, что Хакс вздрогнул. Ему понравилось. Бен взял его член в руку и начал медленно надрачивать. Все же в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. 

— Допускаю, но у Сатурна же их не один десяток, Бен. 

Хакс, кажется, был предельно серьезен, и Бен не выдержал. Он опрокинул Хакса на спину и втрахивал в постель, пока тот не начал громко, слишком протяжно стонать перед надвигающимся оргазмом. Бен кончил прямо в него и откатился вбок. Он все еще тяжело дышал, когда Хакс задумчиво провел по его руке пальцем и, глядя в потолок, произнес: 

— «Полярная звезда», я понял.

Бену оставалось лишь обреченно застонать и прикрыть лицо подушкой.


End file.
